kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Edward Lear
Skocia është një shtet që okupon pjesën veriore të ishullit të Britanisë së Madhe. Është pjesë e Britanisë së Madhe , dhe ndan kufi tokësor me Anglinë në jug. Rrethohet nga Deti i Veriut në lindje, Oqeani Atlantik në veri dhe perëndim, dhe Kanali i Veriut dhe Deti Irlandez nëjug-perëndim . Përveç pjesës kontinentale , Skocia përbëhet nga më se 790 ishuj përfshirë Ishujt e Veriut dhe Hebrides. Edinburghu, kryeqyteti i vendit dhe qyteti i dytë nga madhësia , është një nga qendrat financiare më të mëdha në Europë . "Edinburgh is Europe's sixth largest fund management centre". Ishte nyje e "Ndriçimit Skocez" të shekullit të 18-të, e cila e bëri Skocinë një nga fuqitë komerciale, intelektuale dhe industriale në Europë. Qyteti më i madh në Skoci është Glasgow, i cili dikur ishtë një nga metropolet udhëheqëse industriale, dhe tani shtrihet në qendër të "Greater Glasgow" që dominon ultësirat Skoceze . Ujërat Skocez përbëhen nga një sektor gjigand të Atlantikut Verior dhe Detit të Veriut , duke përmbajtur rezervat më të mëdha të naftës në Bashkimin Europian. Emri Fjala Skoci rrjedh nga flaja latine Scoti, që i referohej Galëve. Fjala latine Scotia (toka e Galëve), në fillim përdorej për Irlandën. Në shekullin e 11të fjala Scotia përdorej për Skocinë, por vetëm për pjesën që fliste Galisht në veri të lumit Forth, gjatë kësaj kohe, fjalët Albania ose Albany rrjedhin nga fjala Galishte Alba. Përdorimi i fjalëve Scots (Skocez) dhe Scotland (Skoci) për Skocinë në tërësi u bë zakon gjatë Mesjetës. Historia Historia e hershme Akullnajat, që dikur përfshinin tërë pjesën e Skocisë së sotme, kanë shkatërruar çdo gjurmë të njerëzimit që mund të ketë ekzistuar para kohës Mesolithike. Besohet se njerëzit e parë pas akullnajave arritën në Skoci diku rreth 12,800 vjet më parë, kur shtresa e akullit po zhdukej pas periudhës së fundit të akullnajve.The earliest known evidence is a flint arrowhead from Islay. See Moffat, Alistair (2005) Before Scotland: The Story of Scotland Before History. London. Thames & Hudson. Page 42.Sites at Cramond dated to 8500 BC and near Kinloch, Rùm from 7700 BC provide the earliest known evidence of human occupation in Scotland. See "The Megalithic Portal and Megalith Map: Rubbish dump reveals time-capsule of Scotland's earliest settlements" megalithic.co.uk. Retrieved 10 February 2008 and Edwards, Kevin J. and Whittington, Graeme "Vegetation Change" in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archaeology and History, 8000 BC–AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press. Page 70. Grupet e të ardhurve filluan të ndërtonin shtëpitë e para të përhershme në tokën Skoceze rreth 9,500 vjet më parë, dhe fshatrat e parë rreth 6,000 vjet më parë. Fshati i ruajtur mirë i Skara Brae në pjesën kontinentale të Orkneyt daton nga kjo kohë. Periudha Romake thumb|right|170px|[[Skara Brae, vendbani i kohës Neolithike]] Protohistoria e shkruar e Skocisë filloi me mbëritjen e Perandorisë Romake në Britaninë jugore dhe qendrore, Romakët pushtuan Anglinë dhe Uellsin e sotëm dhe i administruan si krahina Romake Britannia. Pushtimi Romak i Skocisë jugore ishte një seri intervalesh. Më 83–4 AD gjenerali Gnaeus Julius Agricola mundi Caledonianët në betejën e Mons Graupius, dhe trupat Romake u dërguan përgjatë Gask Ridge. Tre vjet pas betejës, ushtritë Romake ishin tërhequr në pjesën jugore.Hanson, William S. The Roman Presence: Brief Interludes, in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archeology and History, 8000 BC - AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press Ata ndërtuan Murin e Hadrianit për të kontrolluar klanet në të dyja anët e murit, dhe Limes Britannicus u bë kufiri verior i perandorisë, edhe pse ushtria mbajti murin Antonine në ultësirat qendrore për dy periudha të shkurtra — e fundit nga këto në kohën gjatë kohës së perandorit Septimius Severus nga 208 deri më 210.Robertson, Anne S. (1960) The Antonine Wall. Glasgow Archaeological Society. The extent of Roman military occupation of any significant part of Scotland was limited to a total of about 40 years, although their influence on the southern section of the country occupied by Brythonic tribes such as the Votadini and Damnonii would still have been considerable. Mesjeta Mbretëria e Piktëve ishte shteti i cili eventualisht u njoh me emrin "Alba" ose "Skocia". Zhvillimi i "Piklandit", sipas modelit historik i bërë nga Peter Heather, ishte përgjigje natyrale e imperializmit Romak.Peter Heather, "State Formation in Europe in the First Millennium A.D.", in Barbara Crawford (ed.), Scotland in Dark Ages Europe, (Aberdeen, 1994), pp. 47–63 Njëshikim tjetër i vë theks Betejës së Dunnichenit, dhe sundimit të Bridei m. Beli (671–693), me një periudhë tjetër konsolidimi në sundimin e Óengus mac Fergusa (732–761).For instance, Alex Woolf, "The Verturian Hegemony: a mirror in the North", in M. P. Brown & C. A. Farr, (eds.), Mercia: an Anglo-Saxon Kingdom in Europe, (Leicester, 2001), pp. 106–11. Mbretëria e Piktëve siç ishte në fillim të shekullit të 8të, kur Bede shkruante, ishte shumë e ngjajshme me mbretërinë e Skotëve nën sundimit e Aleksandrit (1107–1124). Sidoqoftë, deri në shekullin e 10të, Mbretëria Pikte ishte dominuar nga ajo çfarë ne sot e quajmë Kulturë Gale, dhe kishte zhvilluar një mit të pushtimit Irlandez rreth pasardhësve të dinastisë mbretërore të kohës, Cináed mac Ailpín (Kenneth MacAlpin). reprinted in Dauvit Broun and Thomas Owen Clancy (eds.), (1999)Spes Scotorum: Hope of Scots, Edinburgh: T.& T.Clark, pp. 95–111. ISBN 978-0567086822 Prej një baze të territorit të Skocisë lindore, në veri të lumit Forth dhe jug të lumit Oykel, mbretëria mori kontrollin e tokave që shtriheshin në veri dhe jug. Deri në shekullin e 12të, mbretërit e Albës kishin shtuar në territorin e tyre toka ku flitej gjuha Anglike në jug-lindje arritën kontroll mbi vendin e quajtur Galloway ku flitej galishtja dhe norsishtja; derin në fundin e shekulli të 13të, mbretëria kishte marrë pak a shumë kufijtë që ka Skocia e sotme. Sidoqoftë, proceset e ndryshimeve kulturore dhe ekonomike që filluan në shekullin e 12të siguruan që Skocia të dukej shumë më ndryshe në mesjetën e vonshme. Stimulues i kësaj ishte sundimi i mbretit David I dhe Revolucioni i Davidit. Feudalizmi, riorganizimi i qeverisë dhe qytetet e para të definuara me ligj (që quheshin burgh) filluan në këtë periudhë. Këto institucione dhe imigracioni i kalorësve Francez dhe Anglo-Francez dhe priftërinjëve lehtësoi një proces të osmozës kulturore, me këtë kultura dhe gjuha e zonave të ulta dhe pjesëve bregdetare të territorit origjinal të mbretërisë në lindje u bë, si edhe pjesa e sapo marrë në jug-lindje, Anglisht-folës, ndërsa pjesa tjetër e vendit mbajti gjuhën gale, përveç ishujve veriorë Orkney dhe Shetland, të cilët mbetën nën sundimin e Norsëve deri më 1468. Politika Si pjesë e Britanisë së Madhe, kreu i shtetit në Skoci është Mbreti i Britanisë së Madhe, momentalisht Mbretëresha Elizabeta II (nga viti 1952). Skocia ka vet-qeverisje të limituar brenda Britanisë së Madhe si dhe përfaqësim në Parlamentin Britanik. Fuqitë ekzekutive dhe legjislative i janë besuar , respektivisht, Qeverisë Skoceze dhe Parlamentit Skocez në Edinburgh. Parlamenti Britanik mban fuqi mbi një listë të qartësuar dhe specifikuar në Aktin Skocez 1998 si "çështje të rezervuara", përfshirë këtu, p.sh., nivelet e taksave në Britaninë e Madhe, sigurinë sociale, mbrojtja, marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare dhe transmetimi. Parlamenti Skocez ka autoritet legjislativ në të gjitha fushat e tjera të lidhura me Skocinë, si dhe fuqinë e limituar për të ndryshuar nivelin e taksave, një fuqi që ende i ka mbetur për ta ushtruar. Parlamenti Skocez mun të referoj çështje të caktuara tek Westminister duke miratuar një Lëvizje Juridike për Leje në rast se konsiderohet që juridiku i gjërë i Britanisë është më i përshtatshëm për ndonjë çështje të caktuar. Programet juridike të dekretuara nga Parlamenti Skocez kanë pësuar divergjencë në masën e shërbimeve publike krahasuar me pjesën tjetë të Britanisë së Madhe. Për shembull, çmimi i edukimit të Universitetit, dhe shërbimet e kujdesjes për të moshuarit janë falas në Skoci, kurse paguhen në pjesë të tjera të Britanisë së Madhe. Skocia ishte shteti i parë në Britaninë e Madhe që ndaloi duhanin në vende të mbyllura publike.BBC Scotland News Online "Scotland begins pub smoking ban", BBC Scotland News, 2006-03-26. Retrieved on 2006-07-17. Njësitë administrative Për shkaqe të qeverisjes lokale, Skocia ndahet në 32 zona të caktuara si "Zona të Këshillit", të cilat qeverisennga autoritete unitare With respect to Scotland the phrase "unitary authority" is merely descriptive; in the United Kingdom the phrase "Unitary Authority" as a designation is specific to English local government areas. të emërtuar si "Këshille" që kanë zgjedhjen nën "Aktin Lokal Qeverisës 1997" që të njihen (por jo të riemërohen) si "Comhairle" kur kërkojnë emër Gal. Kanë ekzistuar qysh më 1 Prill 1996, nën mbikqyrjen e Qeverisë lokale "Akti 1994". Trupa të tjerë administrativ (disa nga të cilat përshkruhen më poshtë) ende ndjekin kufijtë e caktuar nga marrëveshjet e vjetra lakale qeverisëse. Harta right Inverclyde Renfrewshire West Dunbartonshire East Dunbartonshire Glasgow East Renfrewshire North Lanarkshire Falkirk West Lothian Edinburgh Midlothian East Lothian Clackmannanshire Fife Dundee Angus Aberdeenshire Aberdeen Moray Highland Na h-Eileanan Siar (Ishujt Perëndimorë) Argyll and Bute Perth and Kinross Stirling North Ayrshire East Ayrshire South Ayrshire Dumfries and Galloway South Lanarkshire Scottish Borders Orkney (Nuk shihet) Shetland (Nuk shihet) Gjeografia thumb|right|Harta e Skocisë Pjesa kryesore kontinentlae përbëhet nga një e treta veriore e sipërfaqes së ishullit të Britanisë së amdhe, e cila shtrihet jashtë bregdetit veri-perëndimor Europës kontinentale. Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme është 78,772 km².Whitaker's Almanack (1991) London. J. Whitaker and Sons. Kufiri i vetëm tokësor i Skocisë është me Anglinë, i cili është 96 kilometra i gjatë dhe ndodhet mes lumenjve Tweed në lindje dhe Solway Firth në perëndim. Ka dalje në Oqeanin Atlantik në perëndim dhe në Detin e Veriut në lindje. Ishulli i Irlandës shtrihet vetëm 30 kilometra larg gadishulli jup-perëndimor Kintyre; Norvegjia është 305 kilometra në lindje dhe Ishujt Faroe, 270 kilometra në veri. Masa territoriale e Skocisë është kryesisht ajo e përcaktuar më 1237 nga Traktati i Jorkut mes Skocisë dhe Anglisë"Uniting the Kingdoms?" National Archives. Retrieved 2006-11-21 dhe Traktati i Perthit më 1266 me Skocisë dhe Norvegjisë. Mackie, J.D. (1969) A History of Scotland. London. Penguin. Përjashtime të rëndësishme përfshijnë Ishullin e Njeriut, e cila meqë u mor nga Anglia në shekullin e 14të tani është Varësi e Kurorës jashtë Britanisë së Madhe; grupet ishullore të Orkneyt dhe Shetlandit, të cilat janë marrë nga Norvegjia më 1472; dhe Berwick-upon-Tweed, e marrë nga Anglia më 1482. Qendra gjeografike ndodhet shtrihet disa kilometra larg fshatit Newtonmore në Badenoch.Shih "faqen 'Where Are We'" highlandhostel.co.uk. Retrieved 22 September 2007. Pika më e lartë e Skocisë,, maja e malit Ben Nevis, është 1,344 metra mbi nivel të detit, kurse lumi më i gjatë në Skoci është lumi Tay, i cili është 190 km i gjatë.Keay, J. & Keay, J. (1994) Collins Encyclopaedia of Scotland. London. HarperCollins. Pages 734 and 930."Tay" Encarta. Retrieved 21 March 2008. Ekonomia Demografia Kultura Simbolet Kombëtare Flamuri i Skocisë, i njohur si Saltira ose Kryqi i Shën. Andreut, daton (sipas legjendës) nga shekulli i 9të, kështu që është flamuri më i vjetër ende në përdorim. Saltira tani bën pjesë edhe në dizajnin e Flamurit të Unionit. Skocia ka edhe simbole tjera kombëtare, zyrtare dhe jozyrtare, përfshirë këtu emblemën kombëtare bimore thistle (shqip: thistëlla), deklarimi i pavarsisë politike më 6 prill 1320 me Deklaratën e Arbroathit, modelin e tekstilit tartan që shpesh simbolizon një kaln skocez të veçantë, dhe Flamuri Lion Rampant."National identity" in M. Lynch (ed.), The Oxford Companion to Scottish History, (Oxford, 2001), pp. 437–444.Keay, J. & Keay, J. (1994) Collins Encyclopaedia of Scotland. London. HarperCollins. Page 936."Symbols of Scotland—Index" Rampant Scotland. Retrieved on 20 September 2007. Lulja Skoceze shpesh konsiderohet si himni kombëtar i Skocisë, dhe kondohet në raste si lojëra futbolli, rugby etj. ku përfshihet Kombëtarja e Skocisë. Sidoqoftë, qysh nga devolimi, debate të shumta lidhur me këtë çuan deri tek një mosmarrëveshje. Kandidatë të tjerë përfshijnë Highland Cathedral, Scotland the Brave dhe A Man's A Man for A' That. Shih dhe këtë *Britania e Madhe *Historia e Skocisë Burime të dhënadh Category:Skoci Category:Shtete në Evropë Category:Britani e Madhe af:Skotland als:Schottland an:Escozia ang:Scotland ar:إسكتلندا ast:Escocia az:Şotlandiya bar:Schottlånd bat-smg:Škotėjė be:Шатландыя be-x-old:Шатляндыя bg:Шотландия bn:স্কটল্যান্ড br:Skos bs:Škotska ca:Escòcia cs:Skotsko csb:Szkòckô cy:Yr Alban da:Skotland de:Schottland dsb:Šotiska el:Σκωτία en:Scotland eo:Skotlando es:Escocia et:Šotimaa eu:Eskozia fa:اسکاتلند fi:Skotlanti fo:Skotland fr:Écosse fy:Skotlân ga:Albain gd:Alba gl:Escocia - Scotland gv:Nalbin hak:Sû-kak-làn he:סקוטלנד hi:स्कॉटलैंड hr:Škotska hsb:Šotiska ht:Ekòs hu:Skócia ia:Scotia id:Skotlandia io:Skotia is:Skotland it:Scozia ja:スコットランド ka:შოტლანდია ko:스코틀랜드 ku:Skotland kw:Alban la:Scotia lb:Schottland li:Sjotland lij:Scossia ln:Ekósi lt:Škotija lv:Skotija mi:Koterana mr:स्कॉटलंड ms:Scotland nah:Escotlān nds:Schottland nds-nl:Schotlaand nl:Schotland nn:Skottland no:Skottland nrm:Êcosse oc:Escòcia os:Шотланди pl:Szkocja pms:Scòssia pt:Escócia qu:Iskusya rm:Scozia ro:Scoţia roa-rup:Scotlandia ru:Шотландия scn:Scozzia sco:Scotland sh:Škotska simple:Scotland sk:Škótsko sl:Škotska sr:Шкотска sv:Skottland sw:Uskoti ta:ஸ்காட்லாந்து tg:Шотландия th:สกอตแลนด์ tr:İskoçya uk:Шотландія ur:اسکاچستان vec:Scozsia vi:Scotland vo:Skotän zh:蘇格蘭 zh-min-nan:Scot-tē zh-yue:蘇格蘭